Meet With This
by Mamacita
Summary: Taiora, Tai wants to help Sora through a hard time. (Probably more Mimoe then Taiora. I'm SO SORRY! I find it really hard to work with Tai and Sora!) It's a pretty weak story. Mimoe fans, I'm in the middle of a good one... ^_^


Meet with This  
Taiora  
Summary: In a trying time for both of them, Tai and Sora learn that the world isn't always so wonderful. (Taiora, Jyora, Jyoumi)  
  
"So...We've been ousted..."  
Tai cleared his throat slightly, and glanced at the redhead beside him. His best friend...his cohort and his companion...And his love  
"Apparently so..." She murmered sadly.  
Before them stood the new Digidestined; Davis, Cody, Yolei and even Ken. T.K and Kari joked with them, causing the group to laugh, and Tai felt lost.  
'that use to be us...'  
"What do we do now?"  
Sora smiled at the downcast and angry brunette beside her.   
"Don't be sad Tai, we can move on now, become the adults were supposed to be becoming."  
"C'mon Sora, it's easy for you! You've got a boyfriend and a job! I'm at risk! What if I get hurt and lose ny scholarships!?"  
Turning around, the two walked down the sunny sidewalk, attempting to lighten the mood.  
"So...Where's Joey-boy anyway?"  
Sora shook her head, bemused. "I dunno actually, he said he had a really important appointment, something about Mimi asking him to teach her triginometry, I guess old habits die hard. Joe still let's people order him around!"  
Tai watched Sora out of the corner of his dark, heavy gaze. He had his own opinions on that subject. Nobody ordered Joe around...BUT Mimi.  
But was it wrong to tell her this? After all, his opinions weren't exactly steadfast. He had no evidence...except for..Well, that wasn't important.  
She was so pretty, walking in the sunshine, her eyes dancing and her hair streaked with warmth.  
He was hard pressed to keep his arm from around her narrow waist.  
Wanting to clear the air of his inner tension, he smiled.  
"Should we grab a bite to eat?"  
Tai queried as he watched Sora's hazel eyes widen.  
"Hey, theres Joe and Mimi now!"  
Waving, Sora approached the two, planting a small kiss on Joe's stiff cheek.  
Mimi blushed, and abruptly stood.  
"Well, I'd better be on my way anyhow. I've got some shopping to do! Bye Sora, Tai, see ya!" Joe almost stumbled out of his seat as he lurched upward, his tall, lanky 6'1 form not entirely under his contolwith the sudden movement.  
"Meems wait I-"  
Mimi giggled and looked at Joe with a look that couldn't be called anything but painfully full of love. Her beautiful topaz irises almost shone with bright emotion. Tai watched as Joe struggled to speak, even as the girl walked away, casting furtive glances at the boy.   
Something wasn't right.  
Sora didn't see it.  
  
Joe's stern countanence was reaffirmed as he sat back down, blushing as he realized what he was doing. "So, hey Sora, whats up?"  
Tai felt this would hardly the greeting he would bestow on Mimi, and it mad him furious.  
"Why don't you tell us?" His usually friendly tone was scathing, and Joe took notice.  
He studied Tai for a moment, almost sizing him up. "What are you saying Tai?" His voice was deceptivly calm, but there was a dangerous glint in his navy blue eys, that mad Tai think of Ken Ichijouji.  
"I think you know."  
Sora looked at the two males, and laughing, burst in.  
"Well somebody here doesn't, so tell her!"  
Joe had the decency to look guilty as h cast those mysterious blue eyes on his girlfriend.  
"Nothing Sora, I'd better go, study, study you know..."  
He looked at Tai searchingly, his eyes telling him his request.  
"Hey Sora, Joe said he'd help me with my grammer, so I'm gonna book it with him."  
He laughed at his own lame pun, and brushed a hand through his wild chocolatey hair.  
Sora eyed them both oddly, her pretty face puzzled.  
"Ok...See you men later..."  
  
The minute they reached a safe distance, Joe spun on him.  
"Don't you even fucking give me that patronizing look! You don't even know GODDAMIT!"  
He paced wildly as he spoke, his hair becoming messy, and his eyes pained.  
Tai had never seen Joe get this angry, as he almost shouted at the soccer player.  
"We TRIED to contol it! We didn't WANT to hurt anybody, but..."  
He looked skyward, as he searched for the right words. Smiling sadly, he glanced at the boy from the corners of his sapphire eyes.  
"Haven't you ever been so deeply in love with somebody that it's almost physical pain?  
I mean, the kind of uncontrollable, wonderful love that makes you cry? When you make love, it's like the most beautifu, poetic thing possible? When every love song you hear finally makes sense, and every emotion becomes so clear, yet so new?"  
Joe turned and smiled sadly at Tai.   
"No, I can see it in you're eyes...T-Tai, I've been in love with Meems since the Digital world. We finally found each other."  
Tai watched the older boy, awestruck and horrified.  
"Why are you still seeing Sora then? She doesn't deserve this!"  
Joe's features lost their warmth and he sighed. "I know Tai, I can't figure out what to tell her...It's such soap opera! 'I can't be with you, because I'm in love with one of you're best friends. We've been sleeping together for about 2 months, but we didn't tell you because we didn't know how? Yea Tai, sure."  
The brunette frowned, rubbing his temples. "You have to do it! You've been fucking another women! Have you and-you and Sora uh, have you-"  
"No."  
"Oh God, I think that makes it worse. Or is it better?"  
He ran a hand, again, through his hair. He had to tell Sora, poor sweet Sora...  
"Joe..I know what love is, not that kind of love, but the kind that could help you through anything, and be there for you when you need the support. The kind of love that could move mountains...The kind of love-"  
"-You have for Sora."  
Tai blinked, knowing he couldn't deny it.  
"Yea, like I have for Sora."  
  
Sora took it well, she smiled tearfully, and wished them the best.  
That night, she cried in his arms, and he knew...That even if he couldn't hold her the way he wanted to...He would take what he could get, and he would wait as long as it took.  
  



End file.
